Die Dunkelheit im Inneren beseitigen ...
(Body drop from ) | next = The Untapped Power!| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You need 50k faction with Teren's Grasp. 40k with Synod Reet. 50k with Clan Skleross *You need to have completed the heritage quest and need to have the Raincaller in your inventory for part of this line. If you have not completed the Heritage quest, then you will need at least 245 Foresting skill and 10K faction with the Irontoe Brigade. *You need to speak the Froak language. (A Mysterious Green Tome Collection) Steps # Start this quest by examining , which drops from in . # Talk to in located on the second floor of on Lucie-Straße. . # Speak to in the in . # Recover Robylie's Triocular Magiscope from a vampire den in the . It is in the single room by the jail area in . #* You cannot be grouped in order to see the Triocular Magiscope. # Return to Robylie Sewnadel in the Enchanted Lands in The Glittering Mine. # Head to and kill Iksar for the 25 osmotic stones. (These seem to drop 10% of the time, the area to the west of entrance froglok area works well. # Head to to the Laboratory in for the Reticulated Damagifier. #* You cannot be grouped in order to see the Reticulated Damagifier. (There is enough time to collect it from stealth before room attacks) # Head to and talk to for next update. (This step requires 50k faction with Teren's Grasp) # Head to the to speak to again near the sokokar post. # Walk along the on the side of the canyon till you get an update to track a wounded animal. Track for a blood splattered rock , inspect it when you get to it. Track for a broken branch and inspect it when you get to it. It leads you to a deer to the eastern mountain wall . Examining the deer corpse will spawn . He is lvl 85 ^^^ Heroic and casts knockback for 5k+ damage every so often, his KB also does a stun for about 5 secs or so in duration. Loot the chest that the drops for . You'll have to do this for each Ranger in your group. #* You cannot be grouped in order to see the some of these items. #* This is an auto update now .. all Rangers on this step will be updated. # Go to . Start by finding a trail , follow clues (Bloody Bones and "a water hole" ) to . There is a froglok corpse there: Click it and will spawn. He fears, but can be duo'd or trio'd with a Ranger or with ranged classes. This monster has about 450k to 460K HP, a duo is recommended. #* You cannot be grouped in order to see the froglok corpse. # You need to head to , search around the poacher camp for an auto update similar to the ones before. You need to find and examine a campfire and a horse . Investigate the tent and an spawns. This is near ). #* You cannot be grouped in order to see the tent. # Return to near sokokar post. # Robylie Sewnadel will tell you to seek out a Ranger named . Go to the in . You MUST have in your inventory as well as 50k Clan Skleross Faction to get this update. '' # Ryvenar Sal'Vara will send you to find a Fungus called Delupore. Go to and must kill the Mucous of the Deep One ( if you wait long enough for the (a murky sludge) to move apart you can prox pull Mucous) so , an 85 ^^^ will spawn when you get close. Kill and Delupore will spawn as a harvestable mushroom for your update. NOTE: a murky sludge will respawn quickly until you kill Mucous of the Deep One. # Head to to the Reet Camp, speak to Fisherman Quurp to get the other Fungus Sample ''(40,000 Faction with Reets is needed) and you need to speak Froak. May need to do the sub quests starting with collection . # Time to head to and to Skyfire Mountains to kill Wurms for 25 Wurm meats, this is a rare update (almost 1 in 8 kills IF NOT MORE). It will update from any of the wurms. # Head back to Fisherman Quurp in the Reet Camp to receive your second Fungus Sample. # Talk to back in the Skleross Camp in Jarsath Wastes. He will send you off to find an ancient map book. # Inspect a Book Case in the House of Circles in . # Head to drafling tower. Inside click the book shelf to zone into . Once inside, clear level 85^^^ Elite Bixie Soldiers (they respawn so dont die) until you get to the last room Click bookcase to spawn level 85^^^ named (gives AA but no loot & may spawn again right after she's killed). After fight will run out. Hail him to get Planes of Power: A Complete History! book. # "Now that I have the book of Maps, I need to locate the four missing pages. My only lead is that lost libraries had a copy of this book at one time!"(Each page is on a respawn timer about 5 minutes or more:) #* Map page 1 - (tome of life room) ( 6, 5, 72 ) #* Map page 2 - (library on table) ( -15, 14, 59 ) (IMPORTANT: Must have done access quest to the library) #* Map page 3 - Library (behind bookcases in middle of room) ( -118, -32, -141 ) (Library back door: (-2480,-40,-232)) #* Map page 4 - South Qeynos Mage Tower (under the staircase @ red portal) ( 707, 41, 94 ) # Return to # Head to to kill an ancient wyvern level 86^^^ ( 758.01, -30.65, 218.44 ) Past the blue (second) gate and the red (third) gate. Auto spawns when you move near back wall. He has a knock back but is easier fight than The Enraged Wumpus. Need good dps, if you kill too slow mobs in area repop (though if you stay carefully in the corner against the walls while fighting him you can avoid aggro). Also, if you're standing in the wrong spot, he may spawn again, so be ready! It is a chest drop, so Each Ranger in group has to kill and loot chest. # Return to to claim your bow! Congrats! Rewards *